The invention relates generally to a level tool for indicating the orientation of a structure or surface. More specifically, the invention relates to a level tool configured to support one or more vials and to enhance the visibility of the vials.
As is known in the art, level tools are used to indicate the orientation of a particular structure or surface with respect to a reference axis, such as a horizontal reference axis that is generally parallel to the horizon, a vertical reference axis that is perpendicular to the horizontal axis and is generally aligned with the direction of the force of gravity, or a reference axis having another orientation.
A typical level tool generally includes an elongated body that defines a pair of opposing, generally parallel working surfaces and one or more vial openings with bubble vials secured therein. The vials may be aligned in different directions relative to the working surfaces for indicating the orientation of a structure. For example, a plumb vial may be aligned in a direction perpendicular to the working surfaces, and a level vial may be aligned in a direction parallel to the working surfaces. As a result, when one of the working surfaces engages a generally vertical structure, an air bubble is generally centered within the plumb vial. Similarly, when one of the working surfaces engages a generally horizontal structure, an air bubble is generally centered within the level vial.
Various assemblies for mounting the vials in the vial openings are also known, including, for example, plastic or rubber inserts, webs, plates, and rings that are configured to be securely disposed in the vial openings and to hold the vials therein. Such vial mounting assemblies are commonly used when the body of the level tool is an extruded frame with a hollow cross-sectional shape, although it will be recognized that they can also be used when the level tool body has a generally solid cross-sectional shape. It is known in the art to provide vial mounting assemblies of different colors, for example, so as to outline the vials enclosed therein.
However, hollow frames may be susceptible to bending, denting, or breaking when subject to some working conditions. Additionally, the plastic inserts may become dislodged from the body of the level tool during use, thereby exposing the interior of the level tool to moisture and contaminants and/or separating the vials from the body. Furthermore, the plastic inserts may add to manufacturing costs and/or increase the complexity of manufacturing the level tool.
Some currently known level tools include a substantially solid aluminum alloy body having vials openings formed through the body and vials secured directly in the vial openings. These level tools typically have treated outer surfaces for improving the scratch resistance characteristics, the appearance, or the overall part life of the level tool. For example, some currently known aluminum alloy level tools are anodized and/or painted to improve the aesthetics of the level tool or to correspond to the manufacturer's trade dress. However, when the vials are supported directly in the vial openings, the finish on the outer surface of the level tool may decrease the visibility of the liquid and the air bubble within the vials if the finish is used in the area surrounding the vials or in a line of sight thereof.
Solid body levels also commonly include passageways connected to the vial openings for installation and further support of the vials. Typically, the ends of the passageways are filled with silicone, wax, or glue to prevent the vials from migrating out of the passageways. However, use of such materials may increase assembly costs or lead to inconsistent or varying product quality when the level tool is mass produced. Additionally, these materials are difficult to remove for maintenance or replacement of the vials, thereby potentially increasing costs of maintaining the level tool.
It is therefore desirable to provide a level tool having a body with a suitable strength and durability, an aesthetically-pleasing appearance, and a readily-visible vial that is effectively secured with respect to the level tool body.